bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Inferand/Unit Spotlight(Current JP exclusive code units):Aguresa
Note: Could not find LS, BB, and SBB names anywhere. How fast did people datamine again? Skill???(100% BB Atk, 30% to HP and Atk) Burst???(12 hits combo powerful dark attack on all enemies and adds 100% BB damage to all; Cost:25 BC, DC:12) Brave Burst???(14 combo powerful dark attack on all enemies and adds 150% Atk to self and 200% BB damage to all; Cost:20 BC, DC:14) Brave Burst???(20 combo massive dark attack on all enemies and applies Ignore Def and 300% BB Atk for 3 turns; Cost:15, DC:20) About Scoring System For the analyses, I will be using Linathan's scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Note: Typing will be under stats. Summary RUUUUUUUUN! IT'S GODZILLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh wait, it's just Aguresa. That's good..... Why don't we take a deeper look at this, eh....mechanical kaiju, eh? Leader Skill Score: 8.7/10 This is a example of a great leader skill. 30% to Atk and HP is necessary, especially in some of the craziest raids, such as RC5. Unless you want to die or run out time. 100% to BB damage, however, is a extremely good buff. This makes this unit's LS the BB damage rival to Glyph and Roa. Brave Burst Score: 7/10 Ehh.......I wouldn't use this too much. The 270% BB modifier is nice, but it only hits and produces 12(times and BC respectively). 100% BB damage is nice, but honestly, don't use this BB. I'd save the precious BC up for the SBB. Speaking of which..... Super Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Wow, a really high score? Yup, because this SBB is good. First off, the selfish buff. This 150% is the highest SBB attack buff in the game, actually? This makes the 480% modifier suddenly seem a lot better. Especially because this and the other buff last for 3 turns each. Speaking of the other buff......200% BB damage to all for 3 turns? This is really good! This makes his SBB modifier 680% already+the 150% attack. Overall, very good for damage. But the hit count is still low(hits and produces 14 times and BC's). Oh well? Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 8/10 This Ultimate Brave Burst......is kind of disappointing. It applies Ignore def for 3 turns and adds 300% BB Atk. Why is that bad? Because if you use Roa's SBB+Rivera's UBB you already have ignore def and spark damage and 500% BB damage and 100% conversion of rec to Atk, and those units don't cost actual money (unless your p2w). Still, it hits 20 times, produces 20 BC's and has the signature 1000% BB damage modifier. It might work if you don't have Roa or Rivera Extra Skill Score: 8.5/10 This unit's extra skill adds 50% Atk when HP is above 50%. This means that if he uses his SBB and this activates he gets 200% selfish BB Atk buff? Decent, but not very good for survivability, and might not work great if you don't have a healer. Arena Score: 8.9/10 This is a actually good arena unit. The LS already is appealing as it adds 100% BB Atk with 30% HP and Atk for survivability and damage. He also utilizes a 27 DC normal attack, which is pretty good for arena. His BB also adds 100% BB attack to all, meaning it isn't completely bad? Overall, great arena unit. Stats (Using Lord as the example) Score: 8/10 He has decent HP (6450), Good Atk (2400), Decent Def (2150), and usable Rec (1800). Pretty good stats for a nuke unit. In terms of typing, the usual type preference for is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle This unit may only be Lord currently though, as it comes from a code. Usefulness Score: 8.7/10 This unit is overall made for nuking and damage, like in Raid or Quest. He is probably very good in Raid, but unfortunately, not fully out yet. Aside from those 2 categories, he can give BB damage and applies a selfish attack buff. Probaly usable in GGC. Maybe he could solo Atro's GGC? Conclusion Total Score: 8.8/10 I'm honestly not sure what to expect. I'd like to say he's the weakest out of the code units, but I think he is actually the strongest? We'll find out next time.....when I churn out another review on another random unit. Comment below on what you think of Aguresa! Like Godzilla movies? Do you hope this unit comes to Global? Is Atro's GGC too tough for you? Do you think I did a good job on this unit review? Did you quit reading at the beginning? Put it in the comments! And stay awesome, summoners! Credit goes to Linathan: for the template and the idea. Category:Blog posts